NBA Live 2004
GameCube Windows |genre = Sports|modes = Single-player, multiplayer|ratings = |platforms = Xbox, Playstation 2, GameCube Microsoft Windows|preceded = NBA Live 2003|succeeded = NBA Live 2005|title = NBA 2004}} NBA Live 2004 is a basketball video game released for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox on October 14, 2003 and for Microsoft Windows on November 11, 2003. The game was also released on the Nintendo GameCube on October 15, 2003. The game is the 2003 installment of the NBA Live Series of games. The cover features Vince Carter as a member of the Toronto Raptors and in Spain copies of NBA Live 2004 feature Raul Lopez. The game is the sequel to NBA Live 2003 and predesessor to NBA Live 2005. Game Modes Season The Season Mode allows players to choose a random NBA team of your choice to compete to get the season trophy. Players can also choose how many games there are during the season. A custom player option also allows game players to create their own team of NBA players. There is also a Roster management where game players can buy and sell players from various teams in the NBA. Dynasty The dynasty mode is very similar to the Season mode but instead of getting a season trophy you get a dynasty trophy by competing. n this mode however, points earned from gameplay in games can be spent on individual and team training sessions to improve the skill level of the player's team. Points can also be spent in the 'NBA store' on shoes, jerseys, headbands, and socks. These clothing items can then be applied to the players of the team and are seen during gameplay. One of the main goals of Dynasty mode is the process of drafting and developing new players. One on one In this mode players go one on one with an opponent in either a gym or street court; they can edit the number of baskets to win the game. Training In this mode, the game player can practice and improve court skills. The training mode is a tutorial like mode where you train how to play the game. Features The new button layout now allows the player to choose when to shoot and when to dunk/layup. The new system improves on previous frustrations with 3 foot jumpers and losing possessions because of unnecessary dunk attempts. The "pro hop" has finally been introduced into the game and with it the ability to split defenders, or throw an opposing defender off rhythm. Not to be outdone, big men were given the ability to "power dribble," which creates space into the lane for an easier basket. Yet, with the newly improved defense and AI, coming by points is that much more difficult. In addition, freestyle dribbling is no longer an end-all to improving the game, and handling stats actually affect the player's ability to freestyle. Along with the game's new freestyle improvements, the game is bound to grab their attention. The game also features the Charlotte Bobcats one of the worst teams in basketball, with a score of 50. Gallery S-l1600 (5)-0.jpg Videos NBA LIVE 2004 INTRO See Also * Charlotte Bobcats on Wikipedia * Vince Carter on Wikipedia * Raul Lopez on Wikipedia * Toronto Raptors on Wikipedia Category:EA games Category:Sports games Category:Basketball games Category:2003 Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox games Category:Multiplayer video games Category:Online games Category:Multiplayer online games